


Perfect Cecil

by JuliaHarmonizer



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Big flannels, Carlos - Freeform, Cecil - Freeform, Cuddles, Kisses, M/M, neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaHarmonizer/pseuds/JuliaHarmonizer





	Perfect Cecil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Cecil yawned and wrapped himself up tighter in Carlos's flannel shirt that was a few sizes too big for him, the sleeves covering most of his hands which he just kitten paws the sleeves. Carlos smiles and walked over to his sleepy boyfriend, hugging him close to himself, cecil smiling sleepily, nuzzling Carlos's chest. Carlos smiled and leaned down to press kisses along Cecil's neck, making the tired man close his eyes and chuckle sleepily, moaning under his breath as he clung to Carlos. The taller took pity and scooped up Cecil, walking to their bed where he layed them both down, pulling the smaller form to him, Cecil relaxing into him, falling asleep quickly with a blessed out smile. "Perfect Cecil.." Carlos muttered, pressing a kiss to the other's head as he cuddled him close.


End file.
